


Dear Alistair - From Your Mad Wife

by mercurybard



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into him at Vigil's Keep, the Warden-Commander sends her husband a letter informing him of the results of the Joining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Alistair - From Your Mad Wife

Dearest Alistair,

First, let me say that seeing you again, even briefly, was enough to make my heart sing. And while nothing would make me happier than to have you here at my side at Vigil's Keep, I am so proud of you putting the needs of Ferelden first. I love you--the man you were when we first met those long months ago at Ostagar and the king you are becoming. 

I am sure that Seneschal Varel's reports will reach you ahead of this letter. Do not let his fears that your wife has slipped into madness disturb you, dear heart. I am as sane as I ever was.

Oghren survived the Joining, thank the Maker. In fact, his will probably go down in the history of the Grey Wardens as the least traumatic Joining ever. His eyes turned white for a moment, so we know the darkspawn blood had taken effect, and he belched, and...that was it. I felt a faint twinge of shame at the memory of my own Joining where I fainted dead away. It seems his years of drinking vast quantities of toxic swill have served our stout friend well. It remains to be seen how effective a Warden he will make in these changing times. During the Blight, all that was required of us was that we could kill darkspawn if pointed in the proper direction. This Oghren excels at. It is all the political maneuvering that I find myself caught up in that he will struggle with.

Perhaps I can assign him as my personal guard. After all, who better understands how to exploit Oghren's unique strengths than one of those who braved the Deep Roads with him? (And, honestly, I don't even notice the smell anymore.)

His presence makes me nostalgic for the first few weeks after Ostagar. Not the Blight--Maker, no--but the companionship we all shared. I have even begun to find myself missing you and Morrigan's constant bickering.

Maybe I am going mad.

As for that sweet girl, Mhairi, who was accompanying me when our paths crossed...she did not make it. Like Daveth at my own Joining, the Taint was too much for her. Death comes to all men in time--to all Grey Wardens sooner--but there is something far more horrifying about seeing a young enthusiastic recruit dead on the ground with milk-pale eyes than contemplating my own future demise. She had such promise, Alistair. Perhaps the blood can only be mastered by misfits like you and I and Oghren.

Her body is being shipped back to Denerim in the morning for the funeral. I am delaying the writing of the letter of condolence to her family. It is part of a commander's duties, I know, but one I have never had to perform before. How do you explain to a mother that her child died, not nobly on the field of battle or in defense of their city as she expected, but choking on her own vomit in an arcane ritual? The secrecy surrounding the Joining means Mhairi's parents will never know what happened to their daughter. I cannot even tell them that she died a good death...if there is such a thing.

But you have troubles enough to worry about, my husband. You don't need me adding mine to the pile.

The third and final recruit, Anders the apostate mage, survived. I am sure my invoking the Right of Conscription has the knight-commander of the templars in a huff, and for that, I am sorry. I know there is already no lost love between the two of you. But we need more Wardens, and if he is as good at escaping from the Circle Tower as she claims, then he has the potential to be a great boon to the order.

I don't know, Alistair--I just have a feeling about him. Please trust me on this.

If it is any consolation at all, it is similar to the feeling I had about Zevran when I spared his life. You questioned me then (and rightfully so--he had been sent to kill us after all), but look at what a marvelous ally he turned out to be.

By the way, if you happen to spy Zev skulking around court, please send him in my direction. We could do with his skills here in Amaranthine. 

Oh, stop making that face, Alistair. Jealousy has never been a good look on you, darling.

But now the hour grows late, and there is still the letter to Mhairi's family to write. Keep safe, dearest Alistair, and think fondly of me.

All my love,  
Your mad wife,  
Fedhelm Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening isn't mine. Just having a bit of fun.
> 
> Also, my 'a' key is sticking, so sorry if there re ny missing. :-)


End file.
